projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Aki
Aki is an Admin on Project Dark Star, and is often looked up to be the first in command of Project Dark Star. In spite of this, she finds herself the butt of any number of jokes, including a fanfiction written by Kairyu and Rick in which she was portrayed as a Secretary. With over 5,400 posts to date Aki claims roughly 20% of all of the posts on PDS, putting her on the top as the member with the greatest amount of posts. Role Plays Aki is best known for her involvement of the KRR roleplay "Project Dark Star", which totalled 150+ pages until it was ultimately concluded, locked, and deleted, as it contained a large number of spam posts. It should be noted that before its deletion it enjoyed a brief stay in the Archive forum of KRR, "Curio's Museum". She is currently in charge of the roleplays "Mirror World Rescue", "Project Lost Star", "Wintertime", "Ayuburger", "Spring Breeze", "No Boundaries" and "Artificial Matter Warp" and is considering creating another in the near future, after Spring Breeze's conclusion, which is to be known as "Perspective". She is a member of perhaps every RP on the site. Interestingly enough, any RP that doesn't countain her in it almost always fails. Characters Aki has a great number of characters, and often the inspiration for them comes from drawing the character before s/he is created. Strangely enough, almost all of her characters are female. Project Dark Star series: Ayumu, Avi, Hikari, Saria, Doom Great Cave Offensive Revisited: Mizu, Luna, Yggdrasil Zombie Elimination Unit Six: Mint, Aloe BLITZKRIEG: Alice, Pineapple, Malice Mission Chao: Yuu, Patchy, Inifir Ascension: Ayumu The Yuudai Republic: Megan Slider, Kain Slider, Mima Reganade Nemesis: Zoe In addition, Aki occasionally uses her own persona, also named "Aki", in roleplays. She is depicted as a black haired girl with wings, and is shown to have the ability to manipulate wind. Trivia *Despite being the head admin, Aki isn't often treated with respect fittng of such a title. She doesn't mind, though, and actually seems to find it funny at times. *She's often seen as a very easygoing and simple person. She's been known to get upset over seemingly trivial things at times, however. *Her persona's appearance and abilities were derived from her Fanfiction.net username, "Black Archangel". *She is into the Kirby series, Pokemon, and, as of late summer of 2008, Touhou. Her addiction to Touhou in particular bugged a few members, as she would go overboard and often spam the videos topic and the funny pictures topics with Touhou related material, but recently she's started to take it easy lighten up on the amount of Touhou related material she takes to the forums. **Although recently she's found herself unbelievably hooked on the Disgaea series, which is starting to become a little concerning. *While she enjoys the Touhou fighter "Scarlet Weather Rhapsody", she can't stand its predecessor, "Immaterial and Missing Power." Ironically enough, "Immaterial and Missing Power" was the first Touhou game she ever played. *She plays on Lunatic mode on Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, the game's highest possible difficulty, and generally tends to use Yuyuko, Youmu and Reisen. *Aki rarely fangirls over anything, the sole exception being possibly Linebeck, from "The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass". *Aki tends to avoid anime if possible, which is possibly the cause of the above. She is, however, extremely passionate about Azumanga Daioh. *Aki strongly dislikes romance, most likely because most romance writers these days are horrible at it. The Twilight series is also largely to blame for this. *'AKI WATCHES LESBIAN ANTICS FOR RECREATIONAL VALUE, AND I AM ''TOTALLY IN A POSITION TO MOCK HER''' Category:Members Category:Admin